Truth In The Lies
by rockbandstar
Summary: Kris Furillo is a famous jockey who lives the perfect life to many. But what happens when Kris' life gets turned upside down and she goes to court. When an unexpected meeting changes everything in her life, will she just run or will she face the truth in
1. Broken

**Title: The Truth in The Lies**

**Summary: **Kris Furillo is a famous jockey who lives the perfect life to many. But what happens when Kris' life gets turned upside down and she goes to court. When an unexpected meeting changes everything in her life, will she just run or will she face the truth in the lies?

Prolog  
Of all the moments we in our hearts desire,  
Surely it's of this that we most dream:  
To bare our arms while covert eyes inquire  
What passions are revealed within their gleam.  
To touch, to hold, here more than arms embrace  
For caresses gently gesture, "Guards, dismissed!"  
And silent lips accept with trembling grace  
This sweet surrender, signaled by a kiss.  
-Gary Boone

Chapter 1-Broken

Kris sighed loudly. It's wasn't like anyone could hear her, they were all pre-occupied. This wasn't the best thing for her to do with her Saturday night, she knew that. She should have been at home working on her new training regimen or at least trying to get some sleep.

She could feel the alcohol pulsing through her brain, matching the rhythm of the music. She momentarily wondered why it was that she could be in a room filled with people and still feel so alone. Dropping the small straw of her drink back into the glass she reached in and gently plucked out an ice cube, placing it into her mouth.

As the cool liquid slithered down her throat, Kris looked over at her best friend Dani, who was obviously not paying attention. It was Dani's birthday and hence the reason Kris was in this god-forsaken club. She could feel the sweat running down her neck and she reached her hand behind her head and quickly wiped it away.

Kris was 2,000 miles away from home, visiting friends, and yet all she could think of was work. Kris really didn't mind the trip, or the company. She minded the pounding that was becoming increasingly larger by the second. Her throat felt like it was closing up and all she could think was that she needed out.

Kris slowly slinked out of the crowd and made it outside in one piece, Dani would surely understand, wouldn't she? She hailed a cab, hopped in, and headed back to the hotel. As they drove the curvy roads she could feel the alcohol hitting her system making her dizzy. Why in the world had she drank so much?

Something was wrong, something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kris sighed again. "Were only here for a few days take a break you're over working yourself" she mumbled to herself. She looked out the window and realized they were at the hotel. She paid the driver and practically ran up to her room.

She sat in her bed staring at her laptop oblivious to the world around her. A single picture had captured her attention and had made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She placed a small finger on her screen and traced the image. Had she really ever been that happy? She couldn't recall.

Opening her email, she scanned the list looking for a particular email. Finding it she double clicked the name opening the message. Her eyes locked on a single sentence, one that she had memorized a long time ago. "Surely this is what I lived for, I'm so proud of you."

Kris tried to breath but she couldn't. She sat staring at the screen blinking back the tears as she remembered her life so many years ago.

_"Mother, Mother" Kris screamed loudly forgetting that her mother was out for the night. Frantically she searched the house looking for her mother, who was nowhere to be found. Sitting on the stairs Kris lowered her head into her hands. Then she remembered and frowned._

_"I'm only seven mother I can't be perfect," Kris sighed. "I'm going to be a writer when I grow up mother how great is that?" she whispered to herself. I guess it's not that great, Kris thought, mother would despise the idea. She slowly laid the story on the table and slinked upstairs and cried herself to sleep._

Kris slowly re-opened her eyes, she wouldn't remember, she promised herself she would forget about that. She slowly closed the email and the logged off her computer. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't erase the email, couldn't erase the memories.

Kris picked up the small frame next to her bed and gently ran her fingers across the picture of her beloved horse, Wildfire. Kris was proud of the work she had accomplished even if her parents weren't. She looked to the bed next to her and noticed that Dan had returned at some point in the night.

Leaning over Kris grabbed her cell phone and slid out of the room. She had to work out some details with her manager, she needed a brake or she would explode from all the stress. Hoping for the best, Kris slowly hit the programmed number and took a deep breath as the phone rang.

Kris pressed her hand to her head and tried to stop the pounding in her head. The alcohol had definitely been a bad idea. "What do you mean no?" Kris screamed into the phone, "Your my manager not my parent, I need a brake, you can't do this."

Kris couldn't believe this, not only did her manager refuse a break but he threatened Kris. Kris hoped no one could hear her, but knew they probably could. 'Great make a scene that's just what you need' Kris thought. "You can't do this to me." She cried out.

By now several spectators had gathered in the doorway, silently watching her closely. "NO, no I won't I CAN"T," she cried into the phone. 'What have I gotten myself into' she wondered. When her manager didn't say anything she broke. "How dare you treat me like this," she hissed "I'll see you in court." Kris slammed the phone closed and stared at it for a second before chucking it against the wall.

She slowly closed her eyes trying to regain composure but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. With tears streaming down her face she looked at everyone around her and ran. She had to get out, get away; she just couldn't deal right now.

Running down the stairs she made her way to the lobby and quickly exited the hotel. Looking around she didn't see a cab or any other type of transportation so she just took off running down the street away from the hotel. Away from everything she ever knew and didn't want to see.

Kris walked the streets in a daze, not quite sure where she was headed. She was lost, upset, and confused. 'Not a good combination' she thought. She didn't have her cell phone anymore so she couldn't call Dani. "Not that she would understand." Kris mumbled.

Seeing a payphone a block ahead, she made the decision that she should call. She didn't want her friends to worry. She slowly dug in her pockets for the change coming up short. "Great, Just great." Kris practically screamed. She dug deeper and found the coin she was looking for and sighed.

She stood with the phone pressed against her ear pondering who to call. After a moment she finally decided.

A deep and groggy man's voice answered, and she immediately could tell that she had awoken him. Kris let a gentle sigh escape her lips as she thought slowly for a minute before speaking. Kris momentarily considered hanging up, but stopped herself. He could be trusted, couldn't he?

"Hey, it's me Kris." She whispered slightly into the phone.

"Kris?" The man asked softly and she could hear a rustling as he made his way out of bed. "How are you? It has been such a long time."

"Yeah it has," Kris replied as a gentle sigh escaped her lips "I know I woke you and I am sorry but, well I need a major favor…."


	2. The Hotel

**Chapter 2- The Hotel**

**A/N- I know that these first few chapters seem a bit confusing but things will become clearer as the story unfolds... Anyways here is chapter 2, as always I enjoy looking forward to seeing what you all have to say about it! **

Kris slowly ventured into the new hotel room and let a gentle sigh of relief escape her lips. She would disappear for a few days to think, thanks to him. She slowly made her way deeper into the hotel room confused at why there were two beds.

Flopping down onto the bed, she could feel the stress coiling in her shoulders and her neck making her groan. Pushing the pillow up, she reached for the TV remote, she heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he was standing in front of her in only a towel.

Kris could feel her breath catch in her throat and she momentarily dropped the remote. "I hope you don't mind," he stated softly "but I thought you might like some company." Kris looked at him for just a moment and a small smile fluttered across her face. "Believe me," she muttered under her breath "I don't mind at all."

"What was that?" he asked turning around and looking at her with a small smile on his face. Kris looked at him with a faint smile on her face. "You're right I could definitely use someone to talk to, thanks." She could feel a gentle blush on her cheeks as she spoke, and she hoped that it hadn't given her away.

"So," he stated uncomfortably as he shifted from foot to foot and tugged at his towel. "I'm sorry," Kris replied covering her eyes causing him to laugh. "It's not like you haven't seen it before" he retorted softly causing a small snort to escape her lips. "Yeah," Kris replied, "but things are different now."

After a few minutes in the bathroom he emerged again, fully dressed. "Do you want to talk now or later?" he asked as he flopped down on his bed and rolled onto his side, facing her. "Later" Kris replied scrunching her nose. "Hmmm, how about now," he stated causing her to wince a bit. "Now's fine." She replied.

After both had made themselves comfortable and Kris had fidgeted for a few moments, she began her tale.

"It all started after I signed that contract. I know that Jean and Pablo had warned me to be careful but I got an offer I couldn't refuse. I mean 5 years of racing the best horses in the world, I couldn't pass it up. It started off slowly, so slow in fact that I barely even recognized what was happening."

She looked into his eyes and could feel the tears beginning to well; pushing them back she forced herself to continue.

"He started out with a few restrictions, small things that didn't seem significant. Nevertheless they were things a manager probably shouldn't have controlled. I didn't see it at the time, or I didn't want to see it but by the time I realized what was going on it was too late. By the second year, he practically controlled me and my life."

Slowly one by one the tears started to stream down her face. He lay there staring at her in shock. How could anyone possibly be so cruel?

"Why didn't you call?" he asked softly "try to get out?"

"I tried to fight it, but I had signed a contract and they threatened to sue not only me but also Raintree farms. I didn't exactly leave on the best terms and I just didn't want to cause anyone more pain. I couldn't do that to the people I loved, I couldn't do that to you."

Junior looked at the shell of the girl in front of him and couldn't believe how much she had changed in those few short years.

"I tried to deal with it any way that I could. I got into painkillers for awhile, when those stopped working I turned to other ways of dealing. I disappeared three times in one year, just to try and get away from him. I always ended up coming back though, I don't know why."

He nodded his head softly in understanding, silently urging her to continue.

"I couldn't date who I wanted and I was constantly being watched. Something inside of me just died and I wasn't sure I was ever going to get it back. Then I came here to visit for Dani's birthday and something inside of me just screamed to be released. I guess this morning I just cracked."

Junior looked at the girl in front of him and did the only thing he could think of. Getting out of bed he lay down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. As she sobbed on his shoulder he could feel the tears gently run down his face as well.

Kris could feel her tears soaking into his shirt and she momentarily felt guilty for bringing him into her mess. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed a friend to comfort her. She needed this. She had longed to feel safe for such a long time, that as he held her she gently fell into a deep slumber.

Kris woke to the smell of familiar cologne and the feel of two arms around her. It had been awhile since she had felt this comfortable, and she couldn't help but think about the other people in her life that she had left behind. Would they still be there to support her as well?

Today was a new day and something great was going to happen, she could feel it. Kris looked around the room for just a moment before wiggling out of Junior's arms and she gently reached over and picked up her phone. Sneaking her way into the bathroom she called her voicemail, dreading the messages she was sure were waiting.

"You have seventy three new messages, mail box full" the electronic voice stated causing a moan to escape her lips. Was she really ready for this? As the voice called off the number she recognized it immediately pressing delete. No more inundations from her manager, it was time to start anew.

She suddenly realized that although a few of her messages were from her manager threatening dire consequences if she sued, that most of them were not. While a few were from a frantic Dani, it seemed Dani had called others to let them know that something was going on.

As she listened to message number twenty her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly had to sit down. The voice echoed through her head and caused her pulse to rise. It was nothing like she had pictured all the times she considered what they would say to each other. Yet here he was calling her and no matter how hard she tried his voice still had an effect on her.

"Kris its Matt, Dani just called me. Please pick up the phone; we need to know that you are ok. I need to know that you are ok."

And they continued, he had called several times leading exceedingly more pleading messages for her to let him know she was ok.

"Kris, pick up the phone. Please Kris. I am getting worried about you. Where are you Kris? Please be ok."

"Kris, this isn't funny. You're getting Dani worked up and me a bit scared. Just call us back to let us know you are ok, even if you don't want to see us. I need to know you are ok and I am not going to sleep until you call me."

"It's getting late Kris and I am starting to panic. I have called every hotel in town and it seems no one has a room rented in your name. Are you staying with a friend?" She heard a gentle sigh into the phone and then he continued. "I'm sorry about how things ended Kris, but I still care about you. Call me when you get this."

Kris stared at her phone for a moment and gently let her head rest against the cool glass of the mirror next to her on the wall. 'What do I do now?' she thought silently to herself.


	3. Memories

TITL 3- Memories

Kris stood in the shower, trying to clear her head. As the water ran down her face she closed her eyes, letting the heat relax her. The water droned in a pattern on her back and as she stood she thought about the past.

"_I see you."_

"_But we are alone in the dark our eyes can play tricks on us." She replied softly._

_As he shook his head silently to signify he disagreed he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips._

_--_

"_Do you want to?" Junior asked softly. She smiled and nodded her head as a small sigh escaped her lips._

"_Not here," she stated quickly causing him to smile as well._

"_My place?" he asked._

"_What about your Dad and Dani?" Kris replied._

"_Your trailer?"_

"_But that's not special," Kris stated softly._

"_It would be to me," Junior replied causing her to smile._

_He leaned down and kissed her before making his way to her neck. They would meet up later, at her trailer that was for certain._

_--_

"_Please Kris, I would do anything, you have to know, I love you."_

_He leaned in and kissed her, which she complied with. Slowly they pulled away and she looked up into his eyes._

"_I'm sorry," Kris whispered "but I have to take the offer. I can't pass this up."_

_He nodded his head softly, trying to be strong. _

"_Take care of yourself," Junior whispered softly as he reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face._

"_We will still see each other," Kris replied looking into his eyes hopefully "won't we?"_

"_I'm sorry Kris," Junior answered her "but I think for the time being it would be best if we were friends."_

_She could feel the tears on her cheeks, but she softly nodded her head._

"_Friends it is." Kris replied as she leaned in and softly hugged him._

"_Goodbye Junior." She whispered as she turned and walked away._

_--_

"_Well, well if it isn't Kristine Furillo." The man called to her._

_She turned around and was enveloped in a huge hug._

"_MATT?" Kris asked shocked as she hugged her best friend. "What on earth?"_

"_I thought you could use a friend," Matt replied as he wrapped his arm around her and continued to walk with her._

"_Well you were right about that!" Kris replied looking up at him and smiling "It is so great to see you."_

"_It's great to see you too!" Matt replied softly "I really missed you."_

"_Yeah I miss you guys too." Kris replied "How is everyone?"_

"_Good, really good." Matt stated softly. "Mom is dating this new guy and I guess he is ok. Todd is doing great at school, but that is no surprise. Pablo is amazing with the horses, we have a couple of really great contenders this year. Dani is well, Dani." Matt stated laughing._

"_And Junior?" Kris asked quietly not sure if she wanted to know the answer._

_He looked at her for a moment and she could tell he was contemplating something._

"_Junior is seeing someone new." Matt stated softly "I am sorry I had to be the one to tell you."_

_Kris nodded her head quietly and she could feel the tears bristling on her eyelids. She slowly pulled away from Matt, causing him to pull her in tightly._

"_I'm sorry," Matt whispered again as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_Thank you," Kris stated softly "for being honest with me."_

"_Always," Matt replied as they continued to walk away from the track._

_--_

"_Kris" Matt stated softly as he looked at her across the table. I need to tell you something."_

"_You can tell me anything, Matt." Kris replied as she reached across the table and gently laid her hand upon his._

_He looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. His eyes met hers, causing both of them to momentarily smile._

"_I think I am in love with you and I want to give us a try."_

_She looked at him for a moment contemplating what he was saying._

"_Junior," Kris whispered softly._

"_Is with someone new," Matt replied gently "you can't tell me, Kris, that you don't feel it too."_

"_I just don't know," Kris stated softly "I don't want to hurt anyone."_

"_For once in your life Kris, think about what you want and not what others want!"_

_A small sigh escaped her lips and she nervously placed her hand near her mouth, chewing on the tip of her fingernail._

_Slowly a smile formed on her face and she lifted her eyes to meet his once more. "I suppose we could give it a try." Kris replied._

_He leaned over and gently picked up her hand placing a soft kiss on the back of it, causing her to blush._

"_I was hoping you would say that."_

_--_

_Kris ran into him a few weeks later, as he made his way out of the track._

"_Junior Davis," she called laughingly and he turned to look at her._

"_Kris," he replied softly pulling her into a hug._

"_Surprise!" Kris stated exuberantly as she threw her hands in the air._

"_What in the world are you doing here?" Junior asked shock evident on his face._

"_Visiting, I was really hoping that I would run into you."_

_A tall blonde woman walked over and gently wrapped her arms around his waste, taking Kris back a little bit. _

"_You must be Katelyn." Kris stated softly, forcing the smile on her face. She looked to Junior and the shocked look had turned into horror._

"_That I am," The woman replied giggly before turning and looking to Junior. "Hurry up babe; we have a luncheon to catch."_

_Junior nodded his head quietly in her direction before replying. "I will be there in just a minute, why don't you head on without me."_

"_How in the world?" Junior stated confusion evident in his voice._

"_Matt and I have been keeping in touch," Kris stated softly._

"_Keeping in touch?" Junior asked._

"_Matt and I are together." Kris stated as she looked off in the distance avoiding the hurt look on his face._

"_Oh really, how wonderful," Junior stated sarcastically._

"_Well," Kris replied brusquely "he was willing to work with me on my schedule. He made an effort."_

"_That's low Kris," Junior replied._

_Just then Matt walked up and gently slinked his arm around Kris' waist. "Oh hey Junior," Matt stated casually as he looked at his friend "Katelyn said she was waiting for you."_

"_Right, well I should be getting to her then shouldn't I?" Junior replied before quickly walking away._

_--_

"_Can we talk?" Kris asked as she gently placed her hand on his knee._

"_Of course," Matt stated softly, worry evident in his voice._

"_I just can't get the look on Junior's face out of my head." Kris stated softly._

"_Me either," Matt replied his voice dropping a bit._

"_What do we do about it?" Kris asked, "I don't want to come between your guys' friendship."_

_She heard Matt take a deep breath before he replied "I think that damage has already been done."_

"_What are you saying?" Kris asked her voice rising "Are you saying this is my fault?"_

"_Not at all," Matt replied looking at her longingly "I just think there are some unresolved issues there."_

"_I'm with you Matt, not Junior."_

"_Yeah but I am available." Matt stated honestly "Junior isn't."_

_Kris let a huge gasp escape her lips as she stood up and pulled away from him. "Is that what you honestly think?"_

"_I don't know what to think Kris, but I saw the way you looked at him the other day. You don't look at me that way!"_

_She slowly turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm pulling her back._

"_Where are you going?" Matt asked._

"_I have work to do," Kris stated jerking her arm out of his grip and gently wiping a stray tear off of her face._

_As the door slammed behind her, she heard him calling to her "I'm sorry, please come back. I love you."_

_--_

That had been almost a year ago and Kris hadn't had contact with any of them since. Any of them, that was, except Dani. It was surprising to her how much she and Dani had kept in contact since she had left, and even more surprising that they had gotten along.

As she stepped out of the shower and gently wrapped the towel around her, she could feel the muscles in her back instantly tighten again. She knew that she should call Dani, and probably Matt, but the problem was what would she say?


	4. Truthful Discussions

**Chapter 4-Truthful Discussions**

**A/N- I know it has been awhile thanks for being so patient! Here it is the next chapter, hopefully you enjoy it! As always please let me know what you think!!**

Thinking that Junior was still sleeping, Kris stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and walked over to her suitcase. She leaned down and gently dug through the contents searching for a particular shirt. Grabbing the items she needed she quickly made her way back towards the bathroom.

As she walked by the bed she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back causing her to squeal and grip the towel tightly to her. A smile slowly fluttered across her face as she smelt the familiar cologne and she snuggled into his embrace.

"God it's early." He whispered into her ear causing shivers down her neck and arms.

"It's already 10 o'clock." Kris replied teasingly as she turned and looked at the man lying on the bed next to her.

"How did you sleep?" Junior asked softly, his voice still heavy and deep with sleep.

"God, I mean good." Kris stuttered amazed at the effect that the man still had on her.

Junior smiled cockily as Kris responded in a stutter. As much as he hated to admit it, and probably shouldn't since he had a girlfriend at home, the fact that he was getting through to Kris made him feel alive again.

"That's good," Junior whispered into Kris ear as he gently rubbed his hand on her arm. A trail of Goosebumps appeared as his hand left each area.

"I should get dressed," Kris stated pulling away quickly and leaving Junior slightly wet and cold.

"Yeah, I guess you should," Junior sighed softly.

After quickly getting dressed, Kris exited the bathroom and plopped down on the second bed turning to face Junior.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked softly.

"Disappear," Kris sighed.

A small laugh escaped Junior's lips as he looked at the woman lying on the bed.

"But I thought you had already done that! Isn't that why we're here?"

A small laugh escaped Kris' lips as well as she leaned over and threw a pillow at him.

"Fine I can be technical! I want to be as lazy as possible."

"Kris Furillo, famous jockey, wanting to veg. I never thought I would see this day!"

Kris laughed for a moment before replying "shut up and start a movie."

"As you wish," Junior stated winking at her flirtingly as he rolled over and grabbed the TV remote.

--

"I just don't understand how she could just disappear!" Matt yelled into the phone before slamming it down.

"Matt, it is going to be ok." Dani stated softly looking at the man sitting on the bed staring at the phone.

"How could you not tell me she was coming?" Matt asked his eyes meeting hers.

"I just thought it would be better for the both of you."

"Better for the both of us, Dani, or better for you? You know how miserable I was after everything that had happened."

"I know," Dani sighed as she spoke softly "I just wanted everyone to be happy."

"Well, it backfired!" Matt stated. He shook his head for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I am just worried and stressed."

"I'm worried about her too, Matt." Dani stated as she sat down on the bed next to him "I just am so confused at what happened."

"I'm not," Matt stated "I told you how he treated her!"

"I guess I just didn't understand or fully grasp it," Dani stated.

They both sat silently staring at the phone almost willing it to ring.

"I tried Mom and Pablo and they haven't heard from her," Matt stated "although now they are both panicking too."

A small laugh escaped Dani's lips. "I figured they would, that is why I waited to call them."

"It's funny," Matt replied "she has been gone all this time, yet they still love her. I still love her."

"Matt," Dani stated softly.

"I know I am putting you in an awkward position Dani."

"I tried Junior's cell phone, but no one answered." Matt continued.

"Do you think that Kris would call him, though?" Dani asked softly.

"Now that is a question with a double edged sword." Matt replied brusquely.

"I guess she might if she really needed help." Dani stated "After all he was her first love."

"Dani," Matt stated.

"Right," Dani stated almost as an answer "changing the subject.

Suddenly Dani jumped up. "Did you think of calling Junior's home phone?" she asked.

"No," Matt answered "just his cell. I completely forgot about his home phone."

--

"You're funny." Junior stated as he looked at the way the woman on the other bed was lying.

"What?!" Kris asked.

"It's obvious you can't see well, you know I don't bite. You can come lay over here with me."

"Actually, I know you well enough to know you do bite." Kris stated teasingly as she reached over and picked up her pillows hopping the short trek between the two beds.

"There are so many ways I could respond to that." Junior replied smiling cockily at her.

"But you're not going to because you are going to be a good boy!" Kris stated as she reached over and gently pinched his cheek.

"Right," Junior whispered softly as he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Junior," Kris whispered "the movie."

"I've already seen it," he replied softly.

"I haven't," Kris stated as she rolled away from him and turned towards the TV. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he positioned himself so that he was comfortable but could see the screen.

"Is this about Matt?" Junior asked suddenly.

"Are you really asking that?" Kris responded rolling over to look at him once again.

"What else could it be?" Junior asked reaching out and touching her face softly.

"Do I really need to remind you that you have a girlfriend that lives with you right now, or have you really forgotten?"

Another sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that easy, Kris. You and I both know that. It never has been easy."

"Just watch the movie, Junior." Kris stated a bit irritated.

"But Kris," Junior replied.

"No buts, Junior, please just drop this."

"Fine," he stated as he flopped back onto his pillow and let a huge sigh escape his lips.

"Junior," Kris whispered "please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she replied "things are just complicated right now."

"Let's watch the movie." Junior stated as he turned his eyes to the TV once again.

"Alright," Kris stated softly "but now I am lost."

A soft laugh escaped Junior's lips and he reached for the remote. "I will start it over."

"Thanks" Kris stated softly as she turned towards him and smiled sweetly.


	5. The Phone Call

**Chapter 5-The Phone Call**

Junior awoke in the morning to the sound of his cell phone buzzing and ringing softly in his pocket. Groaning softly he rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the stand. It was only 10 o'clock and he silently wondered who on earth would call him this early in the morning.

Pushing the ignore button, he decided that it didn't really matter. He had stayed up rather late trying to calm Kris down and he hadn't gotten much sleep after that point. He had not seen her so worked up before and he silently wondered what it was that she was so afraid of.

He looked over at the sleeping form next to him and made a silent vow to himself. He made it his mission to make sure that he was there for her until the trial, even if it was only just as a friend.

Closing his tired and worn eyes he let sleep, once again, overtake him.

"Junior," Kris stated shoving him slightly as she wiggled next to him. "Junior your phone is ringing again. Wake up!"

Letting out a loud groan he reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket throwing it at the wall.

"Problem solved, go back to bed."

"It's already noon Junior, we should get up."

Throwing his arm over his eyes he opened them squinting at the woman next to him for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Kris asked.

"Your dream, of course." Junior replied.

"I don't know if I want to tell you about that," Kris stated blushing softly. He noticed that she suddenly looked shy.

"You were having a nightmare Kris; I just was wondering what made you so scared."

She turned away from him then and he decided to try a different tactic.

"I've heard that if you tell someone your dream it won't come true." Junior stated.

"Who says that?" Kris asked and he instantly was amazed at how innocent she could be sometimes.

"Everyone." Junior replied.

"Well I'm not everyone," Kris replied scowling slightly "let it be, Junior."

"Fine!" he replied louder than he intended. Her wince didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Please don't yell at me Junior, I have had enough of that these past few years."

"I'm sorry," he whispered in response "I just want to be able to help you. I can't help you if you won't tell me about it."

"Give me some time to process things first, please." Kris responded before looking at his phone on the floor.

"Who was calling you anyways?" she asked.

"No clue," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you think you should check?" Kris asked "It could be important."

"I can call them back later." Junior answered before reaching over her and grabbing something off the end table next to her.

"How about we order some room-service? I am starving." Junior stated trying to change the subject.

"OK, Mr. Popular. How about you check your phone and see who keeps calling you while I order some food?" Kris asked.

"Sounds good to me," Junior replied dropping the menu in her lap and hopping off the bed to grab his phone. "I will just take this out to the hall," he stated "so I am out of your way."

"OK!" Kris called over her shoulder as she flipped through the menu.

He closed the room door behind him and proceeded to plop down on the floor in the hallway. Flipping open his phone his eyebrows furrowed with the amount of missed calls he had.

Someone was definitely trying to get a hold of him.

Flipping open his missed call log he was surprised that most were from Dani, while a few were from Katelyn. Choosing what he deemed the lesser of two evils he dialed Katelyn first.

"Junior?" She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, yeah it's me. What's up?" Junior asked.

"Where the hell are you, Junior?" Katelyn asked snottily. "Your sister and that annoying friend of yours keep calling here looking for you. They were asking about that girl you knew, Kris. Something about her missing or something."

"What did you tell them?" Junior asked trying not to sound annoyed at her tone.

"I told them that I hadn't seen you, that you were probably busy with work, and that you haven't talked to Kris since that day at the track. I wasn't lying, was I junior?"

The tone of her voice told him that now was not the time to argue with her.

"No you weren't lying. I just caught up with some work stuff and ended up crashing here." Junior replied lying through his teeth.

"Well you should come home and catch up later." Katelyn stated trying to sound alluring.

"I really can't leave this," Junior stated "but I will call and let Dani and Matt know not to call and keep bugging you."

"Fine, but hurry home soon." Katelyn responded whiningly before he heard the sound of the dial tone.

"Don't count on it," Junior murmured under his breath as he flipped his phone closed. Leaning his head against the wall behind him he wondered what he was going to tell Matt and Dani.

He definitely couldn't tell them the truth.

He just hoped that whatever he came up with, it was believable.


End file.
